This specification relates to optimizing a multi-channel system using a feedback loop.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as webpages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for third-party content to be provided with the resources. For example, a webpage can include slots in which content can be presented.